1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to carrying bags and to telephones. In particular, the invention relates to carrying bags having built-in telephones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communications technology has progressed rapidly in recent years, to a point where telephone receiver/transmitter units have become extremely portable and light-weight. However, portable telephones have not been designed to be easily carried when not in use.
It has been known to combine telephones with other pieces of equipment, such as computers, facsimile machines, and photocopy machines. These various combinations have lacked the capability of storing a quantity of personal items, such as the items commonly carried in purses or handbags.
There remained a need for a carrying bag for personal items, which also included a portable telephone. Such a combination would provide space for carrying personal items, and would also provide convenient communications capability.